Raven: Bloodline
by Agent S7
Summary: Raven begins to think that her life really doesn’t matter…until a mysterious event happens that makes her question everything she has ever known…
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Raven: Bloodline

SUMMARY: Raven begins to think that her life really doesn't matter…until a mysterious event happens that makes her question everything she has ever known…

Rated PG-13

R A V E N:

Bloodline

A Fanfic by Agent Secret7

Raven lay down on the couch, bored to tears. Not literally, of course. It had been so long since her…well…she couldn't think of a word to describe it. Her childhood in Azerath. That was her home. She had never seen her mother, and had never had any friends, because, according to the people of Azerath, she would give in to the blood inside of her. The blood of the 8th devil, Trigon the Terrible. Her father. She was thinking as she lay down on the couch, tired. _Why?_

It was a simple question. _Why am I here?_ She suddenly felt a powerful emotion grasp her. Why _was_ she here, anyway? Did she really have a purpose, other than to stop her father when he rose? Or was there another purpose, to _aid_ her father when he rose?

All these questions bothered her like annoying bees. It was about 6:30 AM on a Saturday and she wasn't even meditating like usual. She was just lying down, thinking. _Do I actually deserve to be a member of the Titans? What if…_his _influence comes over me? What then?_ She suddenly found herself grabbing for a knife on the table in the Titans' kitchen, then stopped herself immediately.

_What am I doing?_ she asked herself. _Why die? Why _live_ for that matter?_

"Hey, Raven," Robin said, surprising her. He had just walked down from his room in Titans Tower.

"Hi," Raven replied tersely.

"What were you doing with that knife?" Robin asked.

Oh no. He had seen her. She immediately covered.

"Slicing some bread."

"Really?" Robin asked suspiciously. "And how come I heard you talking to yourself?"

Raven cursed to herself. She'd been speaking her thoughts!

"Is it any of your business?" Raven countered.

"Yes. Raven, I don't really know much about your past, but I know that this--"

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Raven interrupted. "I'd rather be--"

There was an explosion of light, and Raven was thrown into the wall. She heard a strange voice whispering words…

_You have a purpose_

_You must survive_

_For the World_

_For yourself_

"Raven? Are you OK?" asked Robin desperately.

"I…I think so…" Raven muttered, still a little shaken. She shook her head. "Something's come up, Robin. I'll be in my room, meditating."

"Alright," Robin answered.

Raven silently walked up the stairs. She had felt something in those voices. She could feel emotion well, like the love between Starfire and Robin, and Cyborg's wish to be fully human. She knew the voice that had spoken to her wasn't dark in origin…but was it safe to listen to it?

The moment she walked into her room, she sensed something. There was something lying on her bed. She picked it up, and realized it was a note. She suddenly became wary, and looked around to see if anyone had broken in. She began to read the note cautiously, and was surprised at what she read:

_Raven: Do not be alarmed, there is no reason to be frightened at all. I am a known occultist and magus and I am willing to help you. I will help you find your purpose, and your very self._

It was the last sentence, however, that shocked her:

_I can make you normal._

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Movie Night!" Beast Boy grinned, grabbed the popcorn and sat down.

"So…what _are_ we watching?" Cy asked, yawning.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said.

"I believe Raven has went to retrieve the movie," Starfire said quietly.

"BUT IT'S ALMOST MOVIE TIME!!!" Beast Boy shouted. "Where _is_ she?"

---

Raven walked through the rainy streets of Jump City, occasionally glancing at passing cars and people. _They were living normal lives,_ she thought. _Stress free…no demon parents…no heroic duties…they're carefree. But what about me? I have to wait... my benefactor might soon arrive…_

Raven saw a black car arrive, slowly stopping near where she was. She watched as the figure slowly walked out.

Lightning streaked through the sky.

"My name is Jason," said the figure.

The moment she heard him speak, she glared at him: This man was…somehow a demon. Yet still a man…

"Jason Blood," the man finished.

"Who are you?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"I am old. Very old, yet you see not a wrinkle on my face. I am immortal, almost impossible to destroy. And I stand before you now."

"I said _who are you_?" Raven replied, her voice raising in silent rage. "Are you some kind of servant of Trigon?"

"Please," he said. "He is dangerous, and much more powerful, but I am not him, nor do I work with him. I am simply here to help. Now you must make a choice. You may come with me," he said, gesturing to the car. "Or you stay in your hell of a life, fighting back demons that you cannot stop without help."

Raven closed her eyes, thinking. _How can I trust him? I don't know who he works for, or who he is. For all I know he could be Slade, somehow alive again. But if he's not…_

"I'll go," Raven said emotionlessly.

Jason nodded, and Raven climbed into the black car as the rain fell…

---

"Something's wrong," Robin concluded. "Raven is never this late.

"Perhaps she has run into trouble," Starfire suggested.

"Likely. It's possible HIVE has her," Cyborg added.

Robin checked his computer. "There's a homing device in her Titans communicator. We might be able to uncover her location."

"Good. I was getting worried…"

---

The car trip seemed to take hours. Raven sat in the back, and watched the scenery go by. It seemed like a blur…one moment she was seeing a sign saying "You Are Now Exiting Jump City", and now the car whizzed past a sign that read "Welcome to Star City".

She stared at all of the enormous buildings, emotionless. _At least, for now I am_. Raven had a genuine sense of hope, that she would become more human…cleansed of the evil of her father.

The car came to an abrupt halt at what looked like an old, run down church.

"You may come out, Raven," Jason said. It was now that Raven first had a good glimpse of him. He was old, looking like he was in his fifties or sixties, and had strange, almost disturbing eyes. He had black hair with a streak of grey down the middle.

"Come, child," he said, leading her into the building.

Even Raven was a little scared as they walked in. There were disturbing paintings and photographs all over the walls of demons, monsters and even one of Trigon himself. There were strange symbols around as well, including some in which Raven sensed magic. There was an upside-down crucifix hanging somewhere, which greatly disturbed Raven: Was she being led into a trap?

They walked into a large, circular room.

Jason Blood smiled.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"Explain," Raven said.

"My, you are persistent. Very well. But first…a test. To see if you are, in fact, strong enough to handle what I am about to show you."

Raven gritted her teeth as Blood raised his hands into the air, chanting:

"**_GONE, GONE, O FORM OF MAN!"_**

Raven saw that Blood was transforming. Fire began to surround him.

"**_AND RISE THE DEMON,"_**

There was a burst of flame, and Raven saw a huge, monstrous golden-scaled figure within the fire. A demonic voice came from the fire:

_"**Etrigan!"**_

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

(WARNING: I am NO poet when it comes to scary rhymes. So brace yourself for some really, really crappy ones. And by the way, Jason Blood is from DC Comics, a half-demon who…well…you'll see.)

Chapter 3

**_"Daughter of Trigon: Prepare for death, Savor long your final breath"_** Etrigan screamed.

Raven dodged a blast of fire from it's mouth, and muttered the words of power she had learned from her instructors on Azerath:

"Azerath Metrian Zinthos!"

There was an explosion of dark energy, and a bookcase went flying towards the massive Etrigan. He smiled and grabbed it, crushing it with his bare claws.

**_"You are a fool to challenge me, to me you're no more than an annoying flea!"_**

"That was a stupid rhyme," Raven murmured, making a dagger soar into the Demon.

Etrigan smiled, pulled the dagger out, and thrust it forward, hitting Raven's arm. Blood flew out, and she let out a small yelp. Not even her powers could save her.

**_"Death is coming, naïve girl, You soon shall lose your life's world."_**

Raven slowly walked back in fear: The Demon had won the fight. She was dead. Or would be soon. Soon she wouldn't be normal, or the Daughter of Trigon, or even anything. She'd be nothing…

She fainted as the darkness closed in around her.

-

"The Titans Tracker says she's _somewhere _here," Robin said quietly. It was about 7:00 in the morning and the Titans were all feeling fatigue.

"I don't see Raven," Cyborg commented.

"Yeah, it's like…" Beast Boy began.

Robin picked up a small beeping object.

"She ditched us," Beast Boy finished.

The Titans glanced at each other.

"She couldn't. She was—_is_—the founder of this team! She was the one who brought us together-" Robin was immediately interrupted by Starfire.

"For what?"

"Justice," Robin said. "So we can be heroes."

"Look, Robin. Raven's always kept secrets. Is it a possibility that she didn't actually tell us the _real_ reason she got the team together?" Cyborg asked.

"I trust her," Robin said quietly. "She wouldn't-"

"How do we even _know_ her?" Beast Boy countered. "We barely even know who she is."

"**I trust her!**" Robin shouted. "Do you got it? She's been with us so long, I consider her my friend, and _I,_ for one, am NOT GIVING UP ON HER!"

Starfire closed her eyes and walked up to Robin, embracing him.

"She will be alright, I am sure of it. I know her."

"Are you sure? What if we don't know her?" Robin said, bouncing the question back.

"Then…I don't know," Cyborg said.

-

Raven awoke. She was drowsy after the battle, and glanced at her arm. It was patched up, thank God. She saw that she was in some sort of room, with the same dark and mysterious pictures as in Jason Blood's house. She realized, in fact, that she WAS in Blood's house.

She leapt up, now studying her surroundings more carefully. Either Jason Blood was an enemy, or a psychotic ally. Either way, she needed to get out of there.

"Hey, Raven," a voice said as the door opened.

Raven jumped.

There was a boy in the doorway, about her age. He was wearing a long robe similar to those from her home dimension. He was from Azerath. He had blackish hair, combed down close to his eyes, which were indigo, similar to Raven's. In his hands were a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk.

"What's…happening?" Raven asked, unnerved.

"I'm…getting you breakfast, don't you know that?"

"Who are you?"

"Didn't Jason explain?" he asked. "The name's Sornu, I'm from Azerath. I've heard about you. You're Raven? Good. Anyway, eat up. There's going to be a long day of training ahead of you."

"For what?"

"For your destiny."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The time is ripe_, the man thought.

_I have been underground for too long…and I need to stop what is coming before it destroys us all._

He put on his mask. _Even if it means working with those I've tried all too hard to kill._ The man left the dark room and walked into the night…

-

"What's this about a…destiny?" Raven asked.

"Would you like to be normal?" Sornu fired back. "To be able to feel emotion? To be able to love? To hate? To truly be human?"

Raven felt tears almost coming, and suppressed them quickly.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Good. You see, I was brought from Azerath by Jason Blood himself. I saw you when you were younger. I felt sorry for you-"

"Don't."

"—because of what people _say_ is your destiny. People say that your father created you to rule over Earth. But Jason Blood had a vision. He saw you, engulfed in light, fighting an ancient evil. And he knew that you would be important to Fate itself. And in the vision, he heard a voice, telling him to seek you out with my help, and that you could _feel_ for the first time in your life. Isn't that worth fighting for?"

"I'm sick of this disgusting place," Raven spat. "You think I would believe you after you _kidnapped_ me?"

"You came willingly," Sornu answered.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You…" Raven suddenly felt a piercing pain throughout her body. She…she wasn't in control! It was like she was suddenly watching a movie of herself. Her eyes began to glow. Raven felt sick inside, like she was infected with some horrible disease.

"Fight it!" Sornu shouted. "It's _him_! He's trying to get to you! It's the 8th Devil"

Raven screamed as the sickness overwhelmed her. _It is your bloodline,_ a voice said from deep within her. _It is your true destiny_. Raven fought abruptly, fighting her own heritage. She shouted as the pain slipped away and slumped to the ground.

"I've been possessed…" Raven began. "But…never like that before. Oh God…"

"We're trying to help," Sornu explained. "We can stop him from ever taking control of you again!"

Raven let out one of her few smiles, and it was a slightly sad one. "I'll come with you," she concluded.

"Good. Jason Blood is waiting for you in the library," Sornu said.

Raven followed him out of the room.

-

Robin sat down on the bed in his room. The voice haunted him. The voice of Slade. He cringed at the thought of hearing his smooth, cruel and dark voice again. He could almost hear it now…

"Robin…It's me…"

Robin turned around and his eyes widened. Behind him was—him. Slade.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Thanx to everybody who's been reading this so far. Anyway, the reason I've been able to update so quickly is because I actually began writing this around December, posting this on another site. Also, constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as good reviews. Now, on with the show!)

Chapter 5

"Surprised, Robin?" Slade asked.

Robin swiftly pulled out his quarterstaff.

"No. Not particularly. I always knew that you'd come back."

"Touché. I've come not only to exact my revenge-"

"By just being here you've already pissed me off, you bastard!"

"Quiet, Robin. Or should I say Dick Grayson?" Slade said.

Robin was silent.

"Yes, Robin. I know your secret. And the true identity of Bruce Wayne. All it takes is a little espionage, and I know everything about you."

"No. You can't-"

"Yes, Robin. And I will tell everyone unless you bring me to her."

"To who?"

"To Raven." Slade said coldly.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body."

"So it shall be."

Slade jumped into the air, pulling out his machete, and slashed out at Robin. Robin, on reflex pulled out his quarterstaff, barely blocking it. Even though the blow was blocked, he could see a small dent in it from the sword. Slade struck from the side this time, and Robin dodged it, with a small cut, however, to his waist.

Slade was talking all the way as the two weapons clashed.

"Robin, Robin, Robin…when will you ever learn? Do you think I have no reason for killing your friend?"

"You have a reason-" Robin blocked a stab, "—because you're sick!"

"I _need_ Raven dead," Slade said firmly. "And I _need_ your help. Or I'll kill you."

With that, Slade delivered a stab into Robin's leg, and Robin's eyes widened.

"I've hit a major artery. You have two options: You can either help me kill Raven and prevent the end of the world…"

"No…" Robin whispered. The end of the world?

"Or bleed to death. I really couldn't care less, but you'd be a valuable asset. And I know just the place to stab you so you won't even scream. It'll be nice and slow, Robin, nice and slow."

"S-so you're trying to convince me to help you?" Robin asked. "If you haven't noticed, stabbing me and bleeding me to death isn't going to really help."

"Robin…why do you think I've been so well prepared? I can see the future…glimpses, nothing more, but I still _see_ it. And here's what I have to show you."

Slade put his hand on Robin's temple, and Robin screamed. A vision flashed through his mind.

_Death._

_Pain._

_Horror._

_Ravens hovering through the sky, over a wasteland. Death…blood everywhere. Three figures watching over the carnage. One was an enormous demonic creature with four eyes, staring over it's work. The other was a boy, by the look of it, a 16 year old. And he was kissing someone—Raven. Raven smiled, and whispered_

_"Sometimes I still miss them."_

_"Who?"_

_"The Titans. But then I remember my power. My father. And you, Sornu. I love you."_

_"The Teen Titans were idiots, their deaths were meaningless. They only prolonged the inevitable rule of you and your father. And you showed me my power."_

_They kissed again, and the vision moved to a fried corpse. It's skeletal form looked like it was rotting and then Robin saw the mask._

_It was himself._

Robin woke up in a white bed, the Titans (except for Raven) surrounding him.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. "What—what happened?"

"Slade did. This time for real."

Cyborg looked at Robin, his face showing a sign of faint horror.

"Are…you sure?"

"Yeah. We…we need to…"

"What?"

"Kill Raven."

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

(Thank you, everybody, for all the reviews. I was temporarily banned for a story which I should've been able to publish, but was deleted due to the gross infringement of freedom of speech that this site can be sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D)

Chapter 6

_Sornu was somewhere. Azarath? Possibly. He hadn't been there ever since he was banished. He distinctly remembered it. He was dabbling in magic, but not peaceful spells. Spells that could harm others. He wasn't satisfied with being a simple mage, he wanted to be a sorcerer. Azarath was a peaceful dimension, as Sornu remembered it. It was beautiful, all the people thriving in kindness and in doing good deeds. But what he saw now was…different._

_He saw people fleeing in horror. Fire falling from the sky. Death…pain…fear. And no one could stop it. The temple exploded in violent colors of red and orange. He could hear screaming, and yet he couldn't help them. Then he saw the cause of the monstrosities. His eyes widened._

_"My God…" Sornu whispered, staring into the eyes of Trigon._

_"**He has nothing to do with this,"** the devil said._

Sornu woke up with a start. He hadn't had any nightmares for some time, and most of them weren't really as…_clear_ as the one he had just had. He and Raven had been training for the last week, under the careful supervision of Jason Blood. They had been fighting, and training for…whatever Raven was supposed to do. He calmed himself down. Nightmares weren't real. Therefore, nightmares couldn't hurt you…right?

A quarterstaff clashed against another. Sornu leapt into the air and muttered an alien sounding word, causing Raven to fly against the wall. Raven gritted her teeth, and whacked her staff against Sornu's chest. Sornu was stunned, but quickly retaliated with a kick to the chest. Raven thought for a second, and started to lead Sornu to the bookcases of the library. He followed, and Raven knew he was going to fall for it. They clashed again, but Raven retaliated with a swing to the bookshelf itself, jumping out of the way and sending it toppling over on to Sornu. He fell over, defeated.

"Good…_ow_… game…"

"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself," Raven replied. She used telekinesis to move the bookshelf off of Sornu.

"So, what do you think of the place? Do you like it here?"

"I miss my friends, but I'm alright."

Sornu nodded. "As I miss my parents on Azarath."

"I never met my mother. The priests never let me see her."

"The priests are dumbasses!" Sornu suddenly burst out.

"…Alright…" Raven said, a little disturbed.

"I'm sorry…it's just…never mind. By the way, Jason Blood wants to see you."

"Alright. Thanks, Sornu."

"Any time," he said, smiling.

Raven watched Sornu leave the room. She truly admired him, a good warrior and magician. She sensed someone behind her, and immediately leaped around. It was Jason.

"Good job. You have trained each other well."

Raven smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Thank you," was her simple answer.

"You may rest."

Raven acknowledged that and walked towards her room. Life was strange, and she still knew little about this destiny she was being prepared for. But somehow…she could tell things would come out good.

"Do what?" Starfire asked.

"We need to kill Raven," Robin said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Beast Boy said. "She's a member of the team! She's our friend! Slade must've done something to you!"

"So my own team doesn't believe me?" Robin asked, his anger building.

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that" Cy began.

"No! I should have known! We'll all die!" Robin shouted. He jumped off of the bed and drop kicked Cyborg.

"ROBIN! What are you doing?" asked Starfire.

"I'm saving us!"

"Titans! Get him! Before he"

Robin jumped out of the window. 6 stories up.

"…Gets away" Cyborg said in awe.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N 1: Thanx for all the reviews, guys! Makes me feel all special! ;D. Unfortunately, I just _had_ to write this chapter. Enjoy…Mwahahahahahaahahaaha….)

Chapter 7

Raven felt happier than she ever had felt in her life. She really _belonged _to something. She mattered. And she was in love. She tried not to let too much emotion come, but she couldn't help but occasionally glance at Sornu lovingly and cause a portrait to fall.

Of course, she had been warned ever since she had been a child to hold in her emotions. And that she had done well. She had feared emotions, the act of feeling. But now she wondered if emotions were really that bad. Maybe you couldn't truly live without them.

And so she decided to ask Sornu out on a date.

Robin had lost them. He hung by the birdarang he had thrust into the tower just as he was about to hit the ground. They couldn't see him, fortunately. Which was most definitely to his advantage. He snuck toward the T-Sub, and climbed in.

A voice on the communicator startled him.

"Hello Robin."

"Slade."

"Do you wish to cooperate or not?"

Robin was silent.

"Good child. Raven is located, from what I can tell, the city limits of Star City in an abandoned church. I'll rendezvous with you outside. You're the detective, so do what you do best. Find her."

"Auto-Pilot: Star City," Robin said.

And so the hunt to find Raven had begun.

"You…what?" Sornu said.

"I'd like to…" Raven closed her eyes, and let herself say it. "Date you."

"Um…I don't know what to say…er…I…"

"Say movie."

"Okay," Sornu said, slightly stunned. "When and what time?"

"Your choice."

Sornu was beginning to gain more confidence. "How about that new documentary about Batman. It's a pretty big hit…"

"Sure. I've always wondered about what makes a guy jump around in a bat suit."

"Alright. How about the 8:00 showing? Sound good?"

"Sounds…great. I'll see you in a couple hours. I need time to meditate."

"Cool."

Raven wasn't sure she could stand another moment of this small talk, and walked to her room. She really did like him, it's just that humans could be so…annoying. And idiotic.

_What am I thinking? What? I _am_ human!_

But a thought occurred to her. Maybe she wasn't human. She remembered the knife and how she almost went through with it. But something kept her going. What was it? Sornu, her friends…her own tainted bloodline? Or maybe the hope of being normal. Being human. Being able to truly love without nightmarish visions. With that in mind, she murmured her mantra and slipped her own mind…

_Corruption. She saw her body engulfed in darkness._

_Death. A mangled body lay before her._

_Pain. She heard a scream._

_Destruction. Flames, death, everywhere._

_Trigon._

She opened her eyes, and the pain in her chest came again, but much worse. She tried to scream, but no words came out. Her head throbbed, and she felt her bloodline, her father, shouting from within. She couldn't contain it any longer. There was too much emotion—too much.

She felt a soothing feeling. She felt much better now.

Her eyes glowed a faint red.

She felt _much_ better.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It is truly rare for a moment of true clairvoyance to occur in one's life. It rarely happens, and when it does, it is usually a sign of destiny, possibly Fate itself, coming into play, which is not always a good thing.

The moment of Raven's corruption, everyone felt _something_. What, many don't know. It was obviously some kind of clairvoyance of the near future and the darkness that would come with it.

Robin was down in the T-Sub when he first felt a sinking feeling. A cold feeling coming from deep within. Like he had lost something dear to him, a dear friend.

The Titans back at the tower all felt similar feelings, feelings of loss, pain, and darkness. Raven had succumbed to the evil within her, and it was only a matter of time before the Titans felt the true repercussions.

"Where's Raven?" Sornu felt compelled to ask.

"Don't you know where she is?" Jason Blood replied.

"No…"

Jason Blood's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You…you're in love with her, aren't you? Do you know what you've unleashed, damnit?"

Sornu was standing there, shocked.

"She was close to the edge already. We tried helping her and you destroyed her! She knew too much! Too much emotion! Boy, do you even know what you've done? You've set things into motion that will cause the apocalypse! You damn fool!"

The woman walked down the street. It was 3:33 AM, and she couldn't sleep. So she decided to take a walk. It was stupid, she thought to herself. There were probably muggers out there…or worse.

The woman's name was Janice, and this night would be her last.

The sounds of crying filled the air, and Janice was startled. She was a counselor, and wanted to find out what was happening. She wanted to help, if possible. She was just that kind of person.

She walked down the alley. A girl was bent over, crying.

"Oh dear!" Janice exclaimed. She ran to the girl, trying to comfort her. "It'll be OK, child. It'll all be fine…"

"But…I'm—I'm hungry…"

Janice looked down on her lovingly. "I'll give you some food at my apartment."

"I want your soul."

The girl's eyes glowed red, and she reached into Janice's soul, taking it. She collapsed, and fell down, dead.

The girl was once known as Raven, but had since taken on an entirely different personality. She was a monster now, something she had feared. She had some of the memories of her former self, but she was _not her._

She needed 13 souls. Thirteen innocent souls to summon Trigon to Earth. She smiled, and floated towards the orphanage.

Raven stared around in the blankness. Her head hurt. A lot. She couldn't feel her body, only her mind. She was surrounded by white. Nothing more, nothing less. Except for a figure in the distance.

"Hello?" Raven whispered, her voice weak. She had been separated from herself, her cursed body now in control.

The figure floated closer. He was on some kind of platform. No…it was a she.

Raven saw who it was.

"You're dead."

"So are you," Terra said. "That's kind of the point."

"Dead?"

"What do you think? We're surrounded by nothingness. Well, we're not _dead_. Not _dead dead_, just kind of dead. Like, we're in between life and death."

"Limbo," Raven said quietly. "How do I…we get out of here?"

"You can't. I've been here for a year, and I haven't escaped." Terra said. "Come on, Rave, I'll show you around…"

Raven walked into the abyss that was limbo, as all that was in existence was at stake. No one was safe anymore. Not even Raven herself…

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Slade pulled out his machete, examining it. There was a small stain of blood on it, and he liked it there. He knew that it would come to this. He had a vision a long time ago that told him so. He had no qualms killing Raven, except for the fact that she could not be used against the Titans. For once in his life as Slade the Terminator, he felt that there could have been a true apprentice in Raven. Slade had many more regrets, many that he kept to himself. He had a family once…

But those days were over. He had recently had a transmission from Robin, he had a lead on Raven's location. He smiled under his mask. _They all wear masks_, he thought to himself. _It's only a matter of time before they all shatter…_

"Welcome to my world…" Terra said.

"This place is desolate," Raven said quietly. "How do you live like this?"

"I barely do," Terra replied. "When I first arrived, I thought I would go insane. I think I already have, you know? I just want to get out of here…No one to talk to, no friends…it gets pretty lonely here. I just want to be _alive_ again. Not this cheap half-life. I just want to live or die, not do something in between."

"I…know what you mean."

"How do you?" Terra said, suddenly taking offense.

"I mean I know what it's like to be in between. You've been like that before."

"Don't mention that." Terra said darkly.

Raven felt true sympathy for this girl, lulled into becoming Slade's willing slave, his pawn in his master game. And now she was stuck in this half-life, guilty of nothing but trying to live.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Life can be hard, I know that for sure. But believe me, it's worth living."

Terra nodded, then spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"Because…of a mistake. My body took over my mind."

"Er…what?"

Raven began to explain, and the more she did, the more the pain gradually melted away. She felt soothed, happy that she had someone to carry these memories with her. And she finished.

"That's why I'm here. The world's about to end, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

Terra stared for several seconds, then smiled sadly. "There is a way out."

Robin stalked across the city. It was about midnight, and he needed to find her.

"When there's trouble you know who to call…" sang a voice.

"Raven?" Robin called. He saw a figure in robes standing on a rooftop near by.

"From their tower they can see it all…"

Robin swung across the buildings and at last landed on the rooftop Raven was on.

"When there's evil on the attack…"

"Raven?" Robin asked, carefully walking towards her. Her singing voice was beautiful.

"You can rest knowing they've got your back…"

"Are you alright…?"

"'Cause when the world is losing all control…"

Raven's head twisted around, her eyes glowing red. Robin flew towards Raven, and landed in her arms.

"Raven…" Robin whispered in pain. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Teen Titans," she sang as she snapped Robin's back.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

(Actually, darkforestchick, I wrote this around December, so I don't really want to change anything as of yet. However, I am planning on a :cough: sequel :cough: Anyway, I DID change it a little, to make a point. Enjoy the story, signedSecret7)

Chapter Ten

The other Titans were too late. Starfire was the first one to arrive.

"Robin…?" she said, staring at the slumped figure on the rooftop.

There was no answer. Except for a small whisper.

"help…me…"

"ROBIN!" Starfire shouted. "Oh no! You are injured…"

"yeah…I think I'm gonna die."

"No you are not!" Starfire said with anger. "My friends are searching for you now, and now that I've found you they can come and"

"it's no use, Star. I'm going to die."

There was a silence over the rooftop.

"Star…know this. I always have…always will…" he paused. "I love you. Do this last thing…for me. h…help…Raven...save her…for me…"

"Robin?" Starfire asked quietly.

"love you, star." he whispered, and stopped breathing.

Tears rushed out of Starfire's eyes. He was dead. Robin was truly dead.

"Starfire…" a voice hissed.

A figure hovered down, her cloak flowing in the wind.

"How nice to see you," Raven said coldly. "I see you are still recovering over Robin's loss."

"You…"

"Yes…me. I did it, so go ahead and kill me. I only need one last soul for the apocalypse, may as well be yours. You've always been a pain in the ass."

"You are not Raven," Starfire whispered, her voice filled with rage.

"Am I? Even I don't know anymore. Oh yeah, and die."

A sword formed in Raven's hands, made of a strange black metal. She abruptly rushed forward, slicing madly at Starfire. Starfire felt a cut go across her chest. Not deep enough to kill, but not deep enough to merely wound. Starfire flew backwards and began to fling Starbolts, each one carefully and easily blocked by Raven. Raven grinned nastily.

"You're real fun. Let's keep playing."

She flew forward and tried swinging again, Starfire's reflexes saving her from yet another blow. Raven suddenly delivered a harsh kick to Starfire's stomach, knocking her into the ground.

Raven solemnly floated to the ground, like an angel of death.

"X'hal's blood…" Starfire whispered. "What have you become?"

The cloaked girl hovered ever closer, and an arrow flew through her wrist. A lone figure stood behind her. She recognized him well.

"Sornu!" Raven said. She blew him a kiss. "Aren't you the cutest thing with your little toy bow and arrow? However, I suggest that you don't bring toys into the battle."

The bow broke in half.

"They'll just break, love," Raven said, mocking sadness.

"Don't call me that. You aren't Raven. Jason Blood told me all about what happened."

"Jason Blood this! Jason Blood that! Do you _always_ listen to that old fart? Don't you love me?"

"Shut up!" Sornu shouted, pulling out a gun.

"I told you…no…damn…toys!" The gun exploded in Sornu's hand.

Raven stared into Sornu's eyes, and Starfire could only watch, in too much pain to even move.

"You do love me, right?"

"Shut up!" Sornu screamed. "I…I don't love _you_! I love Raven! The _real _Raven! I—God!"

"You know what you want," Raven said, staring into his eyes. Sornu felt his body losing control. He suddenly felt a feeling of cruel happiness flow within.

The two kissed, and Sornu's skin color turned pale white. There was nothing to stop her now. Nothing, save herself…

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Thank you to everyone that's read! And, for the record, this takes place _instead_ of Season 3, AKA after Terra's death. Brother Blood doesn't exist, though he might exist sometime in the sequel in another form. And thanks to everybody about Sornu. I'm glad you liked him. You'll see more of him later…)

Chapter 11

Jason Blood felt Sornu's possession ten miles away. He had no time to grieve, however. He had thought that introducing a truly loved person from Raven's past might change her back to normal. He had been wrong. He should have known that this would happen, considering the circumstances under which her dark side had been triggered. He quietly searched through his collection of mystical items. And there it was.

He grasped the talisman gravely. It was a cold feeling. He knew that what was to come would challenge the poor child beyond what she had ever had to endure before.

"He is dead."

"Star…you're mumbling. What did you just"

"Robin is dead!" Starfire shouted. "Raven killed him and was with some boy and they kissed and I snuck off and" She burst into tears. "X'hal's blood! Why?"

Cyborg put his hand on Starfire's shoulder. "It…It'll…God…I don't…"

"Robin is dead." Beast Boy said bluntly. "So we have to deal with it. Do you know how long it took me to get over Terra's death? Well? Do you? We're just going to have to deal!"

"A deal is exactly what I had in mind…" a cold voice murmured. A voice that had caused the Titans pain ever since they had formed. The voice of a demon, not a mere man.

"Slade!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'll _kill you_ for what you did to Terra!"

He felt his body morph into the form of a velociraptor, and attempted to strike Slade with his long tail. He failed, as Slade easily jumped out of the way.

"Don't hurt me, Beast Boy. You do realize that if any of you do that your chances of survival are quite limited. In words you can understand. You will die without my help."

Beast Boy ran up for a kick, and was easily blocked and thrown to the ground.

"Why would you help us?" Cyborg said carefully.

"Raven. I need to kill her. Or there won't be any world left for me. Or any of us for that matter. Azarath has already been destroyed, causing Raven's source of light energy to rapidly deteriorate. I suppose it was only a matter of time before she lost her sanity. I want your help so I can kill her."

"You cannot…I made a promise to Robin and"

"Robin doesn't matter anymore. He's dead," Slade said coldly.

Starfire rushed forward, but a voice stopped her from attack.

"Don't," Cyborg said quietly. "We…"

Beast Boy and Starfire stared at him.

"As much as we care about Raven, she's lost it. We need to…stop her."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "You don't mean"

"It's exactly what he means," a cold voice said.

Wrapped in a writhing and spinning cloak of darkness was Raven herself, floating along side her dark prince. Lighting struck through the air, illuminating her four extra eyes for a brief second. There was a distinct aura of unspeakable evil emitting from her, and the Titans could feel it. The feeling of dread that usually accompanies that of your most terrifying nightmares. The most horrible experiences. Yet…somewhere, Starfire saw something. A shred left of the real, _true_ Raven. She saw it for an instant, and then saw a clash of sound and light.

Slade's machete clanged once more against Raven's sword, flashes of light flying across the street they were fighting on. Slade made a cautious strike towards Raven, and, seeing the eminent attack, blocked it. Raven abruptly let out a flurry of attacks, each one unexpected yet somehow blocked by Slade.

"Face it, Raven. I can see the immediate future. You can't…Oh my god…"

Slade just stood there for several seconds, like he was seeing something no one else could. A blade went through his back. Slade collapsed into a pool of blood.

Sornu smiled, as did Raven.

"So," Raven said. "Who's next?"

Terra and Raven, at the moment, existed between life and death. It was the first decent talk Terra had had for almost a year, besides conversations with herself, which weren't nearly as fun.

"So, how handsome is this Sornu guy?" Terra asked smugly.

"Pretty good looking…" Raven said, smiling. "I…really do like him. Or did. Whichever it is…or maybe isn't."

"I know how you feel," Terra replied. "It's so confusing…I just want to _live_ again. You never forget the feeling, you know? The warmth…the true happiness…I'd do anything to live again…"

"Terra?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier you mentioned some kind of way out. Tell me more."

"Well," Terra began. "I knew this guy named Todd Jason. He was about my age, and was in a car wreck. We were kind of dead together for a while, but…he vanished. He slowly faded away. He said that he was feeling warmer…I think he was being brought back by paramedics…"

"Which means my case is hopeless," Raven added.

"Not necessarily," a voice called. It was Blood. Jason Blood.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

(OK, this I've changed from the original version, which I posted on ToonZone forums. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of updateness. I've just been busy lately. Anyway, enjoy!)

Chapter 12

The plan was finished. Jason admired it. It was a true piece of art which only he could think up. Two sides, embattled. Similar to his own mind. It would work. At least…he hoped.

* * *

Raven's body stood forward, awaiting the next challenger. 

"Well? Who _will_ it be? Beast Boy? You're jokes are about as dead as you are about to be. Maybe Cyborg. Not even nanotechnology can save you this time. And Starfire…"

She flashed a dark grin. "You're death will be the most painful."

There was anger in Starfire's eyes. Pure hatred.

"You monster!" she screamed, shooting forward at full speed. She flung starbolt after starbolt of green energy, each missing in their own special way.

"Your anger…your hatred…it's so delicious to taste. Sornu…kill her."

"Yes, my Mistress."

Sornu began to fire arrows as fast as lightning, each missing by a hair. He was skilled, but not skilled enough to kill her. Raven knew that. She just liked to play with her prey before she slaughtered it.

Cyborg realized that this could be the only chance he could get and fired an enormous sonic blast. Raven held out her hand and caught the energy. She played with it like putty.

Child's play.

Then she threw it back.

There was an explosion.

* * *

"Ready, Raven?" Jason Blood's voice called out. 

"Yes. Ready as I'll ever be," she said quietly.

"I guess this means goodbye."

"I'll help you," Raven promised. "Somehow, I'll get you out of this place. I swear."

"Thanks."

Jason Blood clutched the talisman."Raven. Chant the following words: Sumol Xon Eninak…"

She repeated the words, and a sudden warmth fell over her.

She was returning to her body. She was returning from death itself.

Raven felt herself fading away into her body. The war was about to begin.

* * *

The body of Raven suddenly stopped, as though something was affecting her. She saw the Titans, still fighting for their lives. She saw Terra. Somehow. And then she saw herself. She stared into the glowering hatred in her own eyes. She didn't speak a word. 

The spirit form of Raven kicked the body in the mouth, and she flew back. The husk smiled darkly, shooting a blast of negative energy. The spirit reeled from the attack, soaring backwards. She had no way to attack.

"I can kill you!" the husk shouted.

"You know you can't. If you had no soul, you'd die immediately."

"No! The Daughter of Trigon belongs to the Father!" the body screamed, shooting a blast of dark energy. It hit Raven's soul, knocking her back. The body felt a sharp twitch of pain.

Using this time to her advantage, Raven shot into her body.

There was an explosion of energy.

She felt, at last, at peace.

She disappeared.

To be concluded.

(Frankly, I love supsense, so I can't tell you if Raven's alive or not until the Epilogue, coming up next! ;) Signed, Secret7.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Here it is. I'm really sorry that I couldn't update this sooner. It's mainly because of my own forgetfullness. I know, I know. You guys probably hate me now. Still, try to save the seething hatred for the review, and read on...)

Chapter 13/Epilogue

In that instant everything changed.

---

Robin grumbled out of bed, staring around. He had had dreams. Strange ones at that.

He put on some clothes and creaked open the door. He walked through the quiet hallways. Everyone else was asleep. But where was Beast Boy?

_Probably downstairs with the Nintendo,_ Robin told himself.

The room he now passed always had a foreboding feeling to it.

There was an enormous mixture of emotions within. Sadness, fear, hatred, love…no one was sure why all the feelings were present. It had some kind of familiarity…a felling of loneliness all of it's own.

_It's just a room, _he reminded himself, grudging down the stairs. Still, he just _knew_ something had happened there.

Somebody was running up the stairs.

"Beast Boy?"

"Robin! Where's Ra--…" He stopped midsentence, suddenly unsure what he was about to say.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing…it's just…I feel like something's missing."

Robin stared up at the room. "It's strange."

"What?"

"It's like…that the room is haunted. You know the one?"

"Yeah…"

"It's so strange. It's not like anyone's ever lived there."

---

Rachel Roth raised her hand.

"7," she answered, the problem entirely correct.

Her teacher smiled on her. "Excellent job, Rachel. You could be the next state champ!"

Rachel smiled, her black hair shining.

The bell rang.

Life was tough. She had altered reality. She was now Rachel Roth, with all the memories of someone named Raven. She had always been this way, but it was still new to her. She had created an entire life, using up all of her powers.

Everything had changed. She had got her wish. She was normal. She had a boyfriend. Parents. A life.

She missed it. Robin, Beast Boy, Cy, Star. Sornu. All of them would have no memory of how she almost destroyed the planet.

Maybe it was better this way.

Maybe not.

But the one thing she knew was that her old life was over. And a new one had just begun…

THE END


End file.
